battlefieldfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Battlefield II
Battlefield II is the first-person shooter game of Battlefield series. It was published in 2018. Setting Battlefield II is set during World War 2 and presents the biggest battles of the war, from German attack on Westerplatte in 1939, to battle of Iwo Jima in 1945. Singleplayer TBA Multiplayer Battlefield II's multiplayer focuses on many battles from WWII. Classes Battlefield II features several character classes. Rifleman - standard infantry, armed with bolt-action rifles and pistols. Assault - class good in offensive actions and destroying vehicles. Armed with submachine guns, pistols and anti-tank weaponry. Medic - their objective is healing and reviving teammates. Armed with semi-automatic rifles, pistols, medkits and syringe. Support - defensive class, their task is providing support, repairing vehicles and resupplying team. They have light machine guns and assault rifles, pistols, ammo crates, mortars and wrenches. Scout - reconaissance class, armed with sniper rifles, pistols, binoculars and spot flares. Tanker - vehicle class, spawnable in tanks, armed with carbines and wrench. Pilot - vehicle class, spawnable in planes, armed with carbines, spot flare and wrench. Cavalry - horseback class, armed with short bolt-action rifle or anti-tank rifle and pistol, as well as saber and armor. Flame Trooper - elite class, armed with a flamethrower, melee weapon, Molotov cocktail, gas mask and fireproof armor. Elite Stormtrooper - elite class, armed with MG 42 machine gun, melee weapon, armor and gas mask. Tank Hunter - elite class, armed with wz. 35 Ur anti-tank rifle, sawed-off shotgun, grenades, melee, gas mask and binoculars. } |name = Classes |title = Kits and Classes of the Battlefield II |style = text-align:left; font-size:84%; clear: both; |state = } |titlestyle = background: #252525; color: #FFFFFF; text-align: center; |groupstyle = background:#252525; color: #FFFFFF; font-weight: bold; padding: 5px 5px; text-align: center; |liststyle=background: #484848; padding: 0px 5px; width: auto; |group1 = Battlefield II|Battlefield 1 |list1 = Infantry: Rifleman · Assault · Medic · Support · Scout Vehicle: Tanker · Pilot · Cavalry Elite: Flame Trooper · Elite Stormtrooper · Tank Hunter }} Factions Battlefield II base game features 8 factions. } |name=Factions/BFII |title=Factions of Battlefield II|Battlefield 1 |style=text-align:left; font-size:84%; clear: both; |state= } |titlestyle=background: #252525; color: #FFFFFF; text-align: center; |groupstyle=background:#252525; color: #FFFFFF; font-weight: bold; padding: 10px 10px; text-align: center; |liststyle=background: #484848; padding: 0px 5px; width: auto; |group1=''Battlefield II|Battlefield 1'' |list1= Allied Powers Soviet Union United States United Kingdom Republic of Poland Axis Powers Third Reich Empire of Japan Hungary Finland}} Maps and gamemodes Battlefield II features 20 maps and 4 gamemodes. } |titlestyle = background: #252525; color: #FFFFFF; text-align: center; |groupstyle = background:#252525; color: #FFFFFF; font-weight: bold; padding: 10px 10px; text-align: center; |liststyle=background: #484848; padding: 0px 5px; width: auto; |group1 = Battlefield II|Battlefield 1]] |list1 = Blitzkrieg • Fall Weiss • Gazala • Wake Island • Battle of Kursk • Tobruk • Battle of Midway • Stalingrad • El Alamein • Siege of Berlin • Guadalcanal • Iwo Jima • Omaha Beach • Battle of Carentan • Operation Market Garden • Ardennes Offensive • Battle at Don River • Transcarpathia • Karelia • Ilomantsi }} Gamemodes: *'Conquest' - the main objective is to conquer and defend the flags. *'Operations' - the reconstruction of the biggest battles of WWII. *'Team Deathmatch' - the main objective is killing enemies. *'Capture the Flag' - standard CTF. Weapons and Gadgets Battlefield II has many faction-specific weapons and several gadgets. } |name=Weapons/BFII |title=Weapons of Battlefield II|Battlefield 1 |style=text-align:left; font-size:84%; clear: both; |state= } |titlestyle=background: #252525; color: #FFFFFF; text-align: center; |groupstyle=background:#252525; color: #FFFFFF; font-weight: bold; padding: 10px 10px; text-align: center; |liststyle=background: #484848; padding: 0px 5px; width: auto; |group1 = Bolt-action rifles |list1 = Kar98k • Lee-Enfield • Mosin-Nagant • M1903 Springfield • Kbk wz. 29 • Type 38 Arisaka • Mannlicher 1895 • Type 44 Cavalry Carbine |group2 = Submachine guns |list2 = MP 40 • M1A1 Thompson • Sten Mk2 • PPSh-41 • Mors SMG • Type 100 • Suomi KP-31 • Danuvia 39M • PPS-42 • M50 Reising • MP 18 |group3 = Semi-automatic rifles |list3 = M1 Garand • Gewehr 43 • SVT-40 • Type 5 • Mondragón |group4 = Light machine guns |list4 = BAR M1918 • Bren MG • DP-28 • FG-42 • Type 99 • Madsen MG • Lewis Gun |group5 = Shotguns |list5 = M1897 Trenchgun • M1912 • Browning A-5 • M30 Drilling • Double-Barrel Shotgun |group6 = Assault rifles |list6 = StG-44 • Fedorov Avtomat |group7 = Handguns |list7 = M1911 • Walther P38 • Webley Revolver • TT-33 • Vis • Type 14 Nambu • Frommer Stop • Luger P08 • Mauser C96 • Type 26 Revolver • Nagant Revolver • M1917 Revolver |group8 = Battle pickups |list8 = Flammenwerfer 40 • wz. 35 Ur • MG 42 }} } |name=Gadgets/BFII |title=Gadgets of Battlefield II|Battlefield 1 |style=text-align:left; font-size:84%; clear: both; |state= } |titlestyle=background: #252525; color: #FFFFFF; text-align: center; |groupstyle=background:#252525; color: #FFFFFF; font-weight: bold; padding: 10px 10px; text-align: center; |liststyle=background: #484848; padding: 0px 5px; width: auto; |group1 = All kits |list1 = Gas Mask • Parachute |group2 = Rifleman |list2 = Rifle grenade |group3 = Assault |list3 = Bazooka • Panzerschreck • Type 18 Recoilless Rifle • TNT • Anti-tank mine • Anti-tank grenade |group4 = Medic |list4 = Bandage Pouch • Medical Crate • Syringe |group5 = Support |list5 = Ammo Pack • Ammo Crate • Mortar • Wrench • Limpet mine |group6 = Scout |list6 = Binoculars • Flare gun • Anti-infantry mine |group7 = Melee |list7 = Knife • Shovel • Pickaxe • Trench club • Saber • Katana • Bayonet |group8 = Grenades |list8 = MkII Grenade • Stielhandgranate • Type 94 Grenade • F1 Grenade • Molotov Cocktail • Gas Grenade • Smoke Grenade }}